degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Young, Wild
EPISODE #6: “I Ran (So Far Away)” *You see Jordy and the group at Katarina’s house, having a party* Jordy: Where’s the booze?! Katarina: I told you, Jeremiah is getting the alchohol. Aiden: What’s taking your brother so long! Katarina: I don’t know! Jordy: Ugh, I told you that we had to get it ourselves! Katarina: Do you want the booze or not! Jordy: Hell yeah but-- Katarina: But you need to shut up! Jordy: *Rolls his eyes* Where’s the coke? Katarina: In the fridge… Jordy: What? NOT THAT COKE! Katarina: Oh, be specific next time… I gave it to Hannah. Jordy: Who’s that? Katarina: She’s this girl from my art class… she’s cool. Jordy: Okay, how does she look? Katarina: Short, brunette, olive skin tone, pretty… she’s the girl with the shirt that says ‘YOLO’ Jordy: Okay… *Jordy looks around for the girl Katarina described* *He gets pushed by accident and bumps into a girl* Jordy: Sorry. Hannah: It’s okay. *He takes another look at her and notices that she is Hannah* Jordy: Are you Hannah? Hannah: Yea, who’s asking? Jordy: I’m Katarina’s friend… Jordy. Hannah: Nice to meet you, Jordy. Jordy: So, I heard you had the coke. Hannah: You heard correctly. *She smiles, then he smiles* Hannah: C’mon. *Hannah takes Jordy’s hand and takes him upstairs to Katarina’s room* *She looks under her pillow and takes a whole bag of cocaine out* Hannah: Here it is. Jordy: Great! *They start snorting the cocaine* *They both put their hands in the bag* Jordy: Oh sorry, ladies first. Hannah: Nah, it’s okay you can go-- *Jordy leans in for a kiss, then Hannah kisses him* *Jordy smiles and they start making out* (THE NEXT MORNING) *You see Jordy waking up, him and Hannah are naked (covered by sheets)* Jordy: Hannah, wake up… Hannah: What? *She notices they’re naked* Hannah: Did we have-- Jordy: YES! Hannah: Did you use a condom? Jordy: NO! Hannah: WHAT?! Jordy: Just kidding! *He laughs and then she slaps his arm* Hannah: You ass! I almost had a heart attack! Jordy: I know! Hannah: Fuck you! *Hannah gets up and gets dressed* *She is about to run out the door* Jordy: What happened? Hannah: I have to get home! *Jordy runs after her, naked* Jordy: Wait, when can I see you again? Hannah: Call me. *She smiles, takes a pen out of her pocket and writes her number in his arm* *Hannah walks out, and Jordy blushes* *Anabella is walking by* Anabella: Hi Jordy *She looks down* Anabella: Hi Jordy Jr. Jordy: What? *Jordy notices he’s naked Jordy: Oh shit! *Jordy runs inside and Anabella shrugs* (LATER ON) *You see Jordy’s mom on the couch crying and his dad comforting her* *Jordy enters and shuts the door* Jordy: What happened with her? Mr. Anderson: It’s about time! Mr. Where the fuck have you been! Jordy: I told you I was going out! *Mrs. Anderson is sobbing* Mr. Anderson: Go up to your room and get dressed, we are going to church! Jordy: No, I’m not going anywhere! Mr. Anderson: Excuse me! Mrs. Anderson: Just do what he says, Jordan! Mr. Anderson: Go upstairs! Jordy: NO! Mr. Anderson: You are a loser, a worthless no-good loser! You are nothing, you are crap! Jordy: I am a loser, I am nothing and I am crap, but atleast I’m not you… an old, messed-up piece of shit! *Jordy storms out* *He looks around and sees a golf club* *He takes it and gets on top of his father’s car* *He starts smashing the windows and the car* *His dad runs outside and goes after him* *Jordy runs the other direction, outrunning his father* *He stops after running 5 blocks, and calls Aiden* *Aiden picks up* Aiden: Hello? Jordy? Jordy: Aiden, can I stay at your house for a few days? -CREDITS ROLL- Category:Blog posts